A Tale Of Two Hearts
by Mina Shelley
Summary: InuYasha is seriously injured by Naraku,while trying to protect Kagome.When he finaly wakes,he doesn't remember a thing,not even Kagome.When Sesshy & Kikyo appear,Inu is in danger,and Kags tries to return his memorieseven if it costs her life...last ch up
1. Two Hearts United

"Kagome get down!" Naraku was right behind them. In this state InuYasha could easily kill Naraku, but if he turned to fight he would have an open shot at Kagome. 'Damn-it! What can I do?' Naraku was gaining on them. 'What can I do?'

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

"Kagome get down!"

She got down in the dirt. 'InuYasha knows what he's doing. I hope.' Naraku was weak so why didn't InuYasha attack him? Why did he continue to shield her. 'Could it be? No. No he loves Kikyo. But if he loves Kikyo then why doesn't he kill Naraku. Then he could complete the jewel and wish for Kikyo to be truly reborn. Then she noticed what had happened. "InuYasha!"

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

"InuYasha!"

He was unconscious on the ground as Naraku moved in on Kagome.

"Now I can complete the jewel, just as soon as I finish you wench. No one can save you now. Not even that weakling half-breed."

InuYasha may have been unconscious but the yokai within him was not. He sprang up as a thirst for blood drove him to Naraku. "You're mine."

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

"You're mine."

Kagome stared, horrified, as she beheld that sight: Demon InuYasha tearing apart Naraku's intestines as blood covered everything. Then she saw the Tetsusagia, stuck so far into a tree that even if she could get it out by the time she did it would be too late. The InuYasha she knew would already be gone. Then it hit her. When the Sounga possessed him and all the other times he had become full yokai a simple sit snapped him out of it. Then she was overcome by despair. The beads had been broken. This had happened before but now they were broken beyond repair. That left only one way to change him back. 'This worked before. Let's just hope it works again.' "InuYasha…"

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

"InuYasha . . ."

He felt her lips press against his as the blood-thirst that consumed him slowly vanished.

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

She could taste Naraku's blood but didn't care. She loved him and she had to bring him back. She pulled back and saw that his eyes had softened. He was once again the hanyou she knew and loved.

"Kagome . . ."

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

When she pulled away he knew then and ther that she was the one he loved. "Kagome . . ." He slowly drifted back into senselessness, but before he did he admitted what had been plaguing his mind since the day they met. "Kagome . . . I . . .love you . . ."

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

"Kagome . . . I . . . love you . . ."

He loved her. He loved her! He didn't love Kikyo he loved **_her_**. He may have been unconscious, but she knew he hadheard her. "I love you too InuYasha."

**A.N. **So what do you think? No one has been reading my work lately so I decided to write a new story and a good friend of mine said I should write a story about yokai with lots of blood and guts. So I did but it needed something sweet to pull in those of you with a romantic taste. Read and review. One more thing. Like I said the necklace was broken beyond repair so no more sitting for InuYasha but since him and Kagome love each other now and they know it so Kagome would have no need for it anymore. Besides InuYasha will never leave her again. Another thing yes they do eventually get the Tetsusagia out of that tree. You are all very lucky. I have decided to continue this story. But you have to keep reviewing or I'll drop it like a hot potato.

Soma X


	2. A Heart Forgotten

"Where am I?" InuYasha awoke to find himself in a large room He didn't remember. "What happened?" He couldn't remember anything. Who was he? Where did he come from? How did he get here? Where is here? Why was he covered in blood? Why did he have this splitting headache? Just then a girl who he had never seen walked in the room.

"InuYasha your awake."

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

"InuYasha your awake." Kagome quickly rushed to InuYasha's side. "That was a pretty serious injury. Are you okay?"

"Who's InuYasha?"

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

"Who's InuYasha?" He just looked at her confused. "Who are you for that matter?"

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

"Who are you for that matter?"

"InuYasha quit fooling around. I swear you can be so funny at times." She looked at him and saw this was not the man she knew. Something was definitely wrong. "You really can't remember can you?"

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

"You really can't remember can you?"

He shook his head and just sat there staring at her. "Could you answer some questions for me? First of all who am I and who are you?"

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

"Could you answer some questions for me? First of all who am I and who are you?"

"Well you're InuYasha. You're a half-demon, half-human, you have a sword called the Tetsusagia, it's over there" She turned to point at the sword leaning against the wall. "You also have a half-brother named Sesshomaru who is a full demon. Your goals in life are to complete the Shikon jewel so you may become a full demon, kill Sesshomaru, and kill Naraku, which you accomplished before you lost your memory, so that you can-" She was about to say 'to avenge the death of Kikyo' but stopped herself because she thought 'If I don't tell him about Kikyo he'll be all mine.' "Never-mind that last part. Anyway I'm Kagome and before you lost your memory you said that you . . ." When he had said that he loved her she knew that it had been too good to be true. How typical, this always happened. Whenever something wonderful happened to her it always turned around and smacked her in the face. When she thought about this she began to cry. She cried until she had no more tears.

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

He sat there watching her cry. He didn't know her, he had never met her until just now, and surely he didn't have feelings for her, but he just_ **couldn't**_ stand to see her cry. 'What could I have done to make her so upset?' "It's okay, come on, let's-" Before he could finish his statement when he tried to stand he fell to floor in pain.

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

"It's okay, come on let's-"

"Oh no! Don't strain yourself. Just stay here and rest." She said while trying to situate him. "I'll be fine, but I have to go now. I'll be back in the morning. Just stay here, and don't go trying to leave. You need to recover from that last fight." So she left for the well but before she jumped in she thought to herself, 'InuYasha how could you forget? How will I get you back this time?'

**A.N.** All who are reading this story are very lucky. This story was supposed to be a one shot but I went against myself and made it a story. This story is dedicated to my friend Ellie who convinced me to write a story like this, and to EternalAffliction, Youkai Vampiress, and Anime-girl-cutie. You three convinced me to continue with this story. Oh and I almost forgot OneInuLuver. You too. I need 12 reviews before I post chapter 3 so start reviewing or stop reading.


	3. A Heart Lost

"Come on InuYasha." It had been nearly a week since the accident and they hadn't made much progress in recreating InuYasha's memory. Miroku, Sango and Shippo had no idea about what had happened. The group had separated to look for Naraku so of course InuYasha and Kagome ended up together and for Sango's sake Shippo went with her and Miroku. Anyway like I said it had been nearly a week and the group had finally been reunited. "Miroku, Sango, Shippo! We finally found you." Kagome said as she ran to embrace her friends.

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

"Miroku, Sango, Shippo! We finally found you."

InuYasha stood there confused. 'Who are these three and what relation do they have with Kagome?' Well, they must have been important if Kagome thought so much of them. Even if she was the only person he knew at this point he still wouldn't take any chances. So he stood there watching the four of them immerse in conversation.

"Hey InuYasha. How come you're just standing there?" Why was that fox demon talking to him? "Kagome, what's wrong with InuYasha?"

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

"Kagome, what's wrong with InuYasha?"

"That's right. Everyone, InuYasha lost his memories when he fought Naraku." They all had worried expressions on their faces. "Don't worry. We may not have made much progress, but he's steadily beginning to remember."

"Well that's good, it's just that-" then as you would have guessed Miroku started with hi perverted deeds. "Miroku!"

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

"Miroku!"

InuYasha once again stood there, as confused as ever. "Are they mates?" He tried to put two and two together.

"No, no."

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

"No, no." Kagome tried to help her best friend out of this. "You see InuYasha, um, how do I put this, well . . . Miroku is a pervert." Seeing the strange look on InuYasha's face she knew she had to clear this up. "Well you see, Miroku has a wind tunnel in his right hand and one day it will consume . . . Wait a minuet, Miroku, InuYasha killed Naraku so shouldn't your curse be gone."

"You're right. Everyone stand back, just in case." They all watched closely but at a safe distance in case the curse still existed. When Miroku removed the prayer beads . . . the wind tunnel was gone!

'Miroku it's gone! This means you're finally free of Naraku! You- wait . . . I knew it. You really are a pervert the wind tunnel's gone and you still can't keep your hands to yourself. Curse indeed." Sango was mad but Kagome could see that she was truly happy. 'They'll make a great couple some day' Then she realized that in all the excitement she had completely forgotten about InuYasha!

"InuYasha. InuYasha!" He was gone.

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

"Who are you and what do you want with me!" Earlier he picked up a familiar scent and followed it to its source thinking that since he remembered this scent maybe he might find some answers. Once he had found the source there was a fast pain in the back of his head and he blacked out. Now he had awoken to find a tall man apparently a demon that wore armor and carried a large fluffy object.

"Stop playing games baka, or you'll regret it!"

"What are you talking about! I've never seen you in my life!"

"I, the Taiyokai Sesshomaru, demand that you stop or I will hunt down your little friends too."

"Sesshomaru . . . I know that name. And I know this sent, why can't I remember . . ."

"What do you mean that you don't remember?"

"Well Sesshomaru, would you answer me some questions?" He looked the puzzled expression on the demon's face and for some reason, in the back of his mind he was smiling. Why exactly he didn't know but seeing Sesshomaru like this he felt like laughing. He thought he was going insane until he saw a smile on the Taiyokai's face. Then he felt as if he should be afraid, very afraid.

**A.N.:**I can't avoid the angery villager's pitchforks any longer so I finally updated. (YAY!) And I finally got Sesshomaru in the story. (YAY!) As you can see I am very hyper to day. I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far in this story. Yes. No. Well it's 1105 words. Anyway this is the longest I've gone with out polishing my swords since I got them. 17 hours. I can't help it they're so dirty. When I bought them the other day from this shop called Something Different they were in such bad shape. It was worth the 100 dollars though. My older brother Spencer (who by the way is a nerd who doesn't do any sports or anything so now he's fat and ugly. he is also human by the way and I'm addopted from a demon father and a human mother with a little bit of elf but for more on that story visit my profile page because soon I will post a shot version of the story of the demon realm. anyway back to Spencer who like I said is fat, ugly, and mean) got a replica of Excaliber for the same price but it lacks alot of detail. I on the other hand got three black samurai swords of different sizes and a display rack. Anyway, I'm sure all of you are sick of me going on and on about my life and I've probably lost half the people reading this so I'll cut it short. Read an d Review. Flame if you wish just so long as you review. I need three reviews if not more for this chapter before I update. Happy New Year. And I'm starting karate on Tuesday so It'll be hard for me to update for a while. Pluse I have my science project and book reports to do so G'day.


	4. A Heart Changed

"InuYasha! InuYasha, where are you!" He had been gone for hours and they still hadn't found him. "It's no use. We'll never find him at this rate. He's probably long gone by now."

"He doesn't remember anything and there's all of Japan to look through."

"It's okay Shippo. We'll find him." 'I hope' Poor Kagome. She didn't know what to do. This was all her fault. If she had defended herself against Naraku InuYasha wouldn't have lost his memories. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice the unexpected guest that had just arrived.

"Why good morning my sweet Kagome."

"Oh. Hello, Koga."

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

"So let me get this straight. You're my half-brother and those humans I met earlier are my enemies?"

"Precisely." InuYasha didn't know why but that voice sent shivers down his spine. "Now I must make sure that you are not a spy for the humans so your first test to destroy that old priestess's village and then, kill those pathetic humans. (**A.N.** Good ol' Fluffy. He would do that wouldn't he?)

"Well you do seem to know a lot about me so what other choice do I have? You've got yourself a deal under one condition: if I fulfill these tasks you have to tell me more about my past." He said extending a hand in a business like fashion.

"Deal." Sesshomaru said shaking his little brother's hand. "Now go, brother, and prove your loyalty to me." And InuYasha was off in the blink of an eye.

**A.N. **I'm so sorry. I know this chapter is short borring but I had to get it out of the way. Next chapter things start to get interesting. Sesshy is so evil. I already have the next two startes it's just a matter of finishing them. and sorry to the Koga haters. I added him in because I wanted to do something nice for my friend Jenna, who love Koga. Besides he is going to be very important in either the next chapter or the one after that. I am also debating whether to add Kikyo or not. Anyway that's all I have to say for now.

G'day

Soma X


	5. A Heart In Danger

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"It's nothing, Koga. Just that . . . InuYasha has gone missing."

"That no good half-breed! How could he leave you unprotected!"

"Koga, please don't do anything rash."

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

"Now where is that village?" InuYasha kept running, trying to find Kaede's village. "It has to be around here somewhere." Then he stopped. "Bingo."

He jumped high into one of the many trees; planning his next move. Then he noticed it; that Kagome girl. Her sent was in the air. He memorized the area. As soon as he had destroyed the village, he would be back.

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

"As soon as I find him I'll rip him to shreds!"

"Doesn't seem like you'll need to look very far. I sense a demonic aura, and it's InuYasha's."

"Thanks, monk."

"Wait, Koga! Quick! We have to follow him. He might hurt InuYasha."

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

"Hey, mutt-face!"

'Who is this guy?' So he continued to destroy everything in sight.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Well, I'm ignoring you!"

"That's it half-breed! You're going down!" Koga made the first move and lunged at InuYasha; he just barely dodged it. He attacked again, this time with fist of rage, and made a direct hit. InuYasha's left arm had been broken but he refused to submit. Koga made another hit on InuYasha, this time with shard kick.

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

"Oh no!" Kagome had reached the location before the rest of them and was horrified at what she saw. Blood was everywhere, InuYasha's blood. Koga on the other hand didn't have a scratch on him. "Miroku, why doesn't he fight back!"

"I suppose it's because InuYasha has lost his memories; he doesn't know how to fight."

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

'I must know my past! But if I don't get away from this guy soon, I won't have a future.'

Just then Koga grabbed him, holding him off the ground. As the wolf began to speak he did all he could to try and escape. "What is wrong with you! I knew you were immature, but this is ridiculous! Don't you see! What you're doing is hurting Kagome!"

All InuYasha could do was stare at the ground. He didn't want to listen to what this wolf was saying. He couldn't bare to think he was harming that girl. He knew close to nothing about her, but he felt like he had known her all his life. He looked at her and saw tears in her eyes. He just couldn't stand it. Why he didn't know but seeing her cry was too much.

Seeing that he had stopped struggling Koga let InuYasha down. "That's better. Kagome, it's safe now!"

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

Kagome was so happy. She ran towards the two of them. Then she saw them: poison claws. The barely missed her, but she wasn't the target, InuYasha was. "InuYasha, no!"

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

The next thing he knew he was being held back by the one he had trusted just hours ago: Sesshomaru. "You traitor. None of you move, or my brother goes to Hell."

**A.N.** Muhahahahahahahaha! Behold the evil cliffies! I will update as soon as I can but first I have Spanish work to do. Peoples are asking me to make my chapters longer, well to me this one seems pretty long if you don't think so then sorry but I wanted to end on a cliff-hanger. That's what gets the reviews. My review count has to reach 20 if not 25 before the next review. We'll see how this goes. Next chapter might be the next, either that or the one after. The story will go longer if I get more reviews. If I do ther may be another 3 or 4 chapters.

G'day

Soma X


	6. A Heart Nearly Destroyed

"InuYasha!" Kagome could hardly bare it. She couldn't just stand by and watch as the one she loved was under such torment. She had to do something, but if she did InuYasha wouldn't live to see another day.

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

What could he do? He couldn't fight, those humans wouldn't do anything for fear of his safety, and he couldn't predict what this guy would do; he was an ally one minuet and his greatest enemy the next. Then he noticed the sword that had just been unsheathed.

"This is a fine blade is it not?" Sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face. "I had it made to destroy Naraku, but you'll do."

InuYasha's eyes widened at the sight of it. His ears flattened against his skull preparing for extreme pain. And he was right to. Sesshomaru raised the blade and cut him straight across the chest. As if he hadn't lost enough from the fight with Koga, InuYasha's blood splattered everywhere.

Sesshomaru dropped his brother's limp body on the ground and resheathed the sword. Then Jaken came scurrying in out of nowhere. "M'lord, your robes! They have been stained with the unworthy blood of a half-breed!"

"Yes, I suppose they have." Then he walked away as if nothing had happened.

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z

Kagome rushed over the second that she could. InuYasha was in a pool of blood, and he wasn't breathing. All she could do was cry. The others came over to see what was the matter. They all gasped at the sight of it. Miroku got down to look for a pulse.

"Miroku, is InuYasha . . ."

"It's okay Shippo. He's still alive, but just barely. He needs proper care and soon."

So they lay InuYasha's body on the now transformed Kirara and headed back to Kaede's village. Koga bid his overdue farewells to Kagome and left.

Later outside Kaede's hut 

"You know what I don't understand."

"What's that, Miroku?"

"Why did Sesshomaru make a right cut?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well if he had made a left cut, he would have hit the heart. That would have killed InuYasha."

"Maybe he wasn't paying attention, or he might have missed."

"I highly doubt that. Sesshomaru is a smart demon and his aim is sure. No, he wanted InuYasha alive. The question is, why.

Kagome stayed out of the conversation. She was too worried about InuYasha. But what if Miroku was right. What if Sesshomaru came back? What would he do this time? And, would InuYasha survive this time? She couldn't let him get hurt, not again. Next time, she would protect him, even if it meant herself.

"Hey, Kagome, what are you thinking about."

"Oh! Shippo! Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry, but what are you thinking about?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing."

"Kagome, is something wrong?"

"Sango . . . Who's coming over next, Miroku?"

"Well I can see I'm not wanted. Well, Kaede says we can see InuYasha now, you coming with?"

"Oh, yes of course!" 'Don't worry, InuYasha, you'll be okay. Next time I'll protect you.'

**A.N. **Well there you go. Is that long enough for you? Peoples have been asking for longer chapters. You know who you are. Anyway I spent 4 days on this chapter. Don't expect anything from me for a while. There have been, problems. My life hasn't been, well, it hasn't been much fun to be me lately. I'm working on another oneshot so I'll get that up soon, but after that don't expect anything for some time. Like I said my life has been sorta . . . complicated lately. That's all I have to say for now.

See you all some other time.

Soma X


	7. A Heart Alone

**AN:** Okay I shall be putting author notes at the beginning of the chapter this time 'cause I have stuff to say that's actually important. There will be more notes at the end of the chapter which will be the normal stuff, but these are the important ones that you must read.

First of all I am sorry beyondreason for making you all wait so long for an update. To make up for it I will make this an extra long chapter and will not stop until I reach 4 pages.

Second, this chapter is dedicated completely to Kagome since I feel she's been left out of most of the story lately, so it's my treat. And Hojo lovers beware. There is much Hojo bashing in this chapter.

I hope to update more frequently from now on since people have removed this story from the alerts and favorites lists probably thinking that I was discontinuing it. I would like to make it clear, here and now: **I will never abandon, discontinue, or quit working on a story!** I may end up rewriting chapters or whole stories even, like I will be doing with What, but I will never leave a story unfinished.

And on a final note, over the past few months I've been gone I have matured and so has my writing and writing style. I hope to make my stories more enjoyable for all who read them.

And one more thing. I'd like to thank Tearful Joy, for being my new, and official beta.

**NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Three days later and InuYasha had still not recovered, a bad sign. It usually took him about a few hours to heal from even the worst injuries. Something must be very wrong with him. But that was the least of her worries. What if, when InuYasha woke up, he was still on Sesshomaru's side? What if Sesshomaru came back before InuYasha was fully healed, and tried to kill him again? But what really scared Kagome was that the new moon was coming intwo weeks. InuYasha would be at his worst condition and after how poorly he fought Koga, there was no telling what might happen if he were to get into a battle in his current condition much less with only the strength of a mere human. But worse than any of that, was what she would have to do. 

That night Kagome went out to do some soul searching. What did she really want for InuYasha? Did she care that much about him to make that big a sacrifice? He did say he loved her, even if he didn't remember now. She laughed at that last thought, however sad it was, it brought a smile to her face, as it reminded her of Koga and Ayame. The two of them really do make a good couple.

Kagome wandered deeper and deeper into the forest, taking in all the sights, smells, and sounds of summer time. Thank Kami she was off of school. She had enough stress as it was. And besides, if she had to put up with another "Hojo Medical Treatment" she really would be sick. Not to be taken the wrong way, he was a great guy and all, but...maybe...just a little...too great. It was just impossible to stay in the same room with him for More than a few minnuets.By then,his goody-two-shoes attitude could drive a person insane. Sure she had liked him when she was a "normal" teenage girl but that was _before_ she met InuYasha, and found out what a _real man_ was supposed to be like. Strong, brave, independent, protective, and unafraid to stand up for what he believes is right. That's what she really wanted. All that time ago she had thought of Hojo as the reincarnation of prince charming. But under allthat smoke and those mirrors he wasnothing more thana spineless wimp. Hell, Kagome could probably beat him in a fight! There was no way she would ever want to spend the rest of her life with someone like that. He was nothing like InuYasha, and InuYasha was perfect, perfect in every way Kagome could think of…

She stopped for a moment. Going through her thoughts she found that no matter what it was she was thinking about,italways led her to think about InuYasha. InuYasha, InuYasha, InuYasha. That was all that passed through her mind. When she woke up: InuYasha. When she walked to school: InuYasha. When she was _supposed_ to be doing homework: InuYasha. And when she went to bed at night: InuYasha. He was all that was on her mind 24/7. Even all those times she would see him with Kikyo, she would run away but eventually stop, and hope that he would be happy with whatever his choice was. She remembered one such occasion.

_**FLASH BACK** _

_She had seen them, once again, kissing while in each other's arms. She could understand why he would want to be with her, they were in love hundreds of years before she was even born after all, but she just hated seeing them together. She wasn't sure why though. Was it because she was jealous of Kikyo? Or because the only person she could ever hope to be with was Hojo, who would never be even half the man InuYasha was? Or maybe because she loved InuYasha, and wanted him all to herself. She knew she was being selfish, but she couldn't help it, and honestly, she didn't give a damn. She wanted InuYasha and she would find a way to get him back. After thinking for lord knows how long she finally came up with and idea. She would cut herself on something and InuYasha, thinking she was hurt, would come rushing strait to the sent of blood. So she found a sharp rock and slit it across her leg as the blood came oozing out. And in no time at all InuYasha was standing before her._

_"I smelt blood. What happened?" he asked, showing actual, genuine concern in his eyes._

_"I…I tripped…and cut myself on something." she thought up quickly. After all, she couldn't let him know this was all a clever scheme to get hi away from Kikyo._

_"Clumsy wench. Be more careful next time. You really had me worried." he said in a much gentler tone than expected._

_"W…What did you say?" Kagome almost couldn't believe her ears._

_"What? N-nothing, I mean…" he was blushing 10 shades of red. _

_Kagome almost started rolling on the floor laughing from the sight of him. "It's okay, InuYasha. You don't have to say anymore." _

_They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

Despite the fact, that he would push her and push her to the brink of insanity, she realized she wouldn't have it any other way. Because when he wasn't driving her crazy he was pushing her to get stronger and to be her very best. As rude and cocky as he was, he had a good heart, and that's what made him truly cool. And besides, who couldn't love those puppy ears of his?

Maybe she did love him that much. Maybe she would make that sacrifice. She read in an ancient scroll that by sacrificing one's own soul by way of an age-old ritual they could bring another from the dead, but it only worked during the darkness of the full moon. So she decided, during the new moon when InuYasha was at his weakest she would murder him. Then by giving up her soul, and in that way, her own life, she could revive InuYasha. All his memories would be intact, and everyone's lives would be back to normal. He could be forever with Kikyo, and together they could find the shards. Now that Miroku's wind tunnel was gone, he and Sango could start a family. She was sure Kaede wouldn't mind looking after Shippo. If she did this everyone would be happy. It wouldn't matter if she were gone. The only problem was, she would have to make the two biggest sacrifices: giving up her own life, but even more painful, taking InuYasha's…

As she walked back to the village she past a large field, at least 30 acres, and, for the first time in ages, she noticed the stars. There were so many! At least four times the amount there was in the present. Then again it made sense, seeing as how the pollution and lights from Tokyo made it so that you were lucky even to see the lights of an airplane in the night sky. Not here. Here it was impossible not to see them, which is why it was so surprising she'd never really noticed them before. Then again, all her time in the past had been consumed by finding jewel shards, fighting demons, and trying to kill Naraku. The world had brightened, even if it was ever so slightly, since Naraku had died. Even the birds sang louder and more beautifully since then. She passed through the clearing, and all of a sudden, hundreds of fireflies rose up around her. From a distance it would have looked as if the stars themselves had come down to meet her. She had never seen a more beautiful sight. They flew around her, in ripples and waves, like and ocean of light. It was almost enough to bring someone to tears. If anyone were to see this before dieing, even the saddest, most depressed person, would die happy. And it was just what Kagome needed, to clear her mind of all her troubles.

She felt free for the first time in so long. Like the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders. Even though the trial of her life would be upon her in a matter of weeks, she felt like it was a new start, a new chapter, like anything was possible. She wanted now, more than ever to be with her friends. Even though she wanted to stay in that field of dreams, she ran back to the village at a speed that, to her, may have rivaled even Koga. She loved this feeling. It was almost as if she was flying. The wind in her hair, the Earth at her heals, and her friends waiting patiently for her not far ahead. And then she stopped. She had sensed a jewel shard. What if it was a demon? She wouldn't be able to take it on by herself since she had left her arrows with Kaede. What if it was one of Naraku's spawns, like Kanna, seeking revenge? What if it was Sesshomaru? All the thought crossed Kagome's mind, but she finally decided to throw caution to the wind and find out for sure.

She walked and walked following the pull that guided her. As she continued she saw soul collectors. This worried her. She kept walking, maybe they were going somewhere else, but even as the jewel grew nearer and nearer the soul collectors continued on her same path. The jewel was right behind the trees in front of her. When she saw the soul collectors go through the trees she knew her suspicions were correct, "Kikyo."

**AN (continued):** And that's it for chapter 7, and it is, by far, the longest chapter I've ever written for anything. 4 pages, 12 point font, single-spaced, Times New Roman. I can't wait to see how many words this is. To those of you who've been badgering me for longer chapters, (you know who you are) I hope this is long enough. I am requesting 5 reviews per chapter before I update this story, since it is, by far, the most popular story I have posted. I would also like to thank each and every one of you who has reviewed, even the anonymous ones. Your criticism, advice, and encouragement, are what has made this story possible. I wouldn't be here without you. And, bubblez4ya, let me know if it's too much drama. Also, this story has received 1231 hits, more than any story I have ever posted. So I would once again, like to thank you, the readers. One more thing to those of you who are reading What, I am re-writing it, and, it shall now be called Once Upon a Dream. And that's all I have to say for this chapter. I'll see you again, next time.

G'day,

_SomaX_


	8. A Heart Escaped

"Kikyo."

There she was, sitting in a low-branched tree, her soul collectors swarming around her, their dim glow illuminating her pale face. What was she doing here? I mean, it's not like she really needed to be anywhere else, doing anything of particular interest that Kagome knew of…but why did she need to be here? Couldn't she be somewhere, anywhere else? She had to show up, just when Kagome was starting to feel happy after so long! That's when she realized, that this was an even bigger problem than she thought. InuYasha…What if…he remembered her? What if he left to follow her? If he was gone, Kagome couldn't perform the ritual. She couldn't let that happen. But what could she do? Only one option came to mind: get InuYasha as far away from Kikyo as possible.

She turned and jogged slowly, soundlessly, until she was sure Kikyo was out of earshot, before she broke into a full run. It was a long way to the village, but Kagome didn't seem to notice. So many things went through her mind. Why was Kikyo here? What did she want? Why did she have that jewel shard? Where could they go where they'd be away from Kikyo? What about Sesshomaru? He'd be back too. They'd have to escape from him as well. But where? The answer hit her so hard she stopped in her tracks. There was only one place they could go where she's be sure that Sesshomaru and Kikyo wouldn't find them: her time…

She didn't like the idea at all. InuYasha was dangerous enough here, what would he do 500 years in the future? But what did it matter? She didn't have much choice. After all, it was either that or risk him being either killed or once again stolen and brainwashed by Sesshomaru or lose him to Kikyo. At the moment, neither option sounded very appealing…

So it was decided. Once she got back to the village, she would inform Miroku and Sango about what she'd found out, and how she needed to get InuYasha away from here, but without informing them of her plan to bring back InuYasha's memories. It wouldn't be easy, but it had to be done.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 

"What am I doing here?"

InuYasha had awakened to the large, dark room he'd been in before when he first met that Kagome girl. He walked outside to find those other two humans and the kitsune, sitting around a campfire.

"Well look who it is." Miroku said smiling.

"It's about time." Sango added. "Too bad Kagome's not here. This would sure cheer her up."

"Kagome…Where is she?" InuYasha questioned.

"Hmm?" They all said in unison. His question had caught them off guard.

"She went off on her own…Didn't say where, just that she needed to clear her head." Sango finally said.

"Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear." Miroku commented, as Kagome burst in through the bushes.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

The first thing she did was stop in her tracks and stare, mouth gaping. The next thing she did, was run up and hug him. "InuYasha! You're awake!"

All the things clouding her mind on the way there instantly disappeared. If she had thought she was happy earlier, back in the meadow…This was something totally different…pleasure, bliss, joy, delight, contentment, gladness, ecstasy, elation, jubilation, euphoria, rapture…none of them could come close to describing this utter paradise, this heaven…

He was alive. He was going to be okay. And although the weight of the world had been on her shoulders just moments before, all awareness of it was wiped from her mind. And at that moment, nothing mattered.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

The first thing he felt was relief. He may not remember much about her, but knowing where she was made him feel content. The next thing he felt…he wasn't sure what it was…it was sort of a mixture of confusion and gratification. Why was she hugging him? It didn't make sense. But at the same time, he felt comfortable just being in her arms. He wasn't sure why…he just did…He was so consumed with his thoughts, he didn't speak, he didn't react, he just stood there…

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

"Hey…Kagome…where were you?" Sango interrupted.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, snapping back into awareness.

"She asked where you were." Miroku commented.

"Uhh…well…nowhere in particular…I saw Kikyo! She was in the forest. I sensed a jewel shard she must've been carrying and followed it and he soul collectors were there and…"

"Calm down, Kagome. Start from the beginning." Sango said, walking toward her friend and leading her to sit with the rest of them.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

He froze at the name…_'Kikyo…Kikyo is here? But why? Is she looking for me? I…I have to find her…'_

He slowly and silently disappeared into the forest, making sure none of them noticed his leaving. Then he set off, bounding through the trees, searching for the only woman he'd ever loved…

**A.N. **Ooooooooooh…cliffhanger… Since I only received 2 reviews for the last chapter all you get this time is 2 and a half pages. So let that be a lesson to you. Sorry if this chapter isn't great, but I needed to get some info in before anything really good could happen. Besides, it's like, 3 in the morning on a Sunday, I've been working on this for the past 2 hours, I haven't slept it nearly 3 days, and I'm tired as Hell! So I'm gunna post this chapter, then go to sleep for once and wake up in 4 hours to go to church. That's how hard I work for you readers, so the least you, as a reader, can do is give me one measly review for all my work. Besides, if you don't, I can always drop the story, then you would be sad, and be left with a cliffhanger, right before one of the best parts.

Waiting for your review,

SomaX


	9. Two Hearts Divided

The cold wind blew and the leaves rustled. The sound of crickets could be herd and the smell of newly blossoming flowers was everywhere. The crescent moon shined as cold and dim as the collectors circling Kikyo.

InuYasha stepped forward into the dim light, amber eyes fixed on the pale figure before him.

"InuYasha," she said, not even looking at him. "What do you want?"

"What do you mean," he asked, confused. "I was looking for you… Where've you been?"

Now she turned toward him. What was he talking about? Surely this must be an attempt to steal her shards of the jewel. Or maybe, Naraku was up to his evil tricks again. No. She knew that Naraku was dead. She had felt his presence disappear from the earth not long ago. Then what?

"Kikyo?" InuYasha moved closer. Kikyo quickly grabbed her bow and, taking a stance, raised it to point to his heart.

"I do not know what kind of trick this is, but stay back!" Her voice oozed poison.

He took another step. "Kikyo, I don't know what you're-"

He was cut off by the sight of her pulling back the bow string further; a warning glare struck across her ghostly white face. "I told you stay back!"

Taking another step closer he said, "But, Kikyo, I-" The arrow zipped through the air and pierced his heart.

* * *

"And so I came back here." Kagome finished.

"So then, the question is: what is she looking for, if anything at all." Miroku added.

"Maybe," Sango said, "she's looking for the jewel."

"But what's her motive?"

"Miroku, when have Kikyo actions ever made sense?" They all nodded in agreement.

While Miroku and Sango continued to discuss the matter, Kagome looked back at InuYasha, or at least where he should have been…

"Where's InuYasha?!" the urgency in her voice was almost tangible.

"What do you…" Sango trailed off.

"He's gone again." Miroku said solemnly.

"But it couldn't have been Sesshomaru; I didn't feel a demonic presence. Did you Miroku?"

"No."

"But," Kagome was struggling not to break down crying, "Where could he have gone?"

"If you want my guess," Miroku said, "I think he went after Kikyo."

"What?!" The others said in unison.

"Think about it," he explained, "InuYasha remembered Sesshomaru. Who's to say he won't remember Kikyo." When he saw the others trying to interject, he added, "I know he doesn't remember us, but what if he only remembers people from 50 years ago. Isn't it possible, that when he was sealed, it created a permanent save point of his past memories? Then when he lost the rest of them, those past memories had a lock on them."

"I guess it makes sense," Sango said, while Miroku beamed at getting her approval.

Kagome couldn't bring herself to say anything. Did this mean that InuYasha was truly gone forever? After all, what chance did she have to win him back, if all he remembered was his love of Kikyo?

Then she remembered… InuYasha was in danger…

Kikyo didn't know about any of this. What if she thought that it was a trick to gain more jewel shards? What if InuYasha got hurt?

"Miroku, Sango, we have to hurry; InuYasha's in danger! I know where we need to go."

"Kirara!" Sango called.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Hi. Yes, I know it's been a few months, but I had school, we moved to Michigan, my dog and my grandma died, we lost internet for a few weeks, my computer crashed so I spent a couple months saving for a new one, and I've been really into making comics lately.

Anyway, I know it's short, but that's all I have time for right now and I wanted to end on a cliffhanger. Oh, and no ABC's!

Please review,

SomaX


	10. Two Hearts Reunited

The wind was like ice. Sesshomaru wondered about the unseasonable chill, as he approached the body that lay before him. He knew it was his brother, and was disappointed that someone else had beaten him to killing the boy. In truth, though, he'd hoped to use InuYasha once again. Sesshomaru was sure he could find some task of which Jaken was to incompetent for; after all, it wouldn't be that difficult.

He unsheathed the Tensaiga, raising it above his brother. He knew the sword would be able revive his brother; the single purpose of the object coming in handy once again. The sword began to glow with a blue light but, as he brought it down upon his brother, the arrow that protruded from the half demon's chest began to glow purple. The blue aura that surrounded the Tensaiga crackled and went out.

The demon lord came to the conclusion that the arrow had been placed by the same priestess that had sealed his brother all those years ago, in an attempt to keep him from returning. Deciding that at this point there was nothing more he could do, Sesshomaru re-sheathed his sword and left.

The two-tailed cat demon's paws were only inches above the ground before Kagome jumped off and ran toward InuYasha's body. Sango and Miroku, waiting until Kirara had stopped completely, followed after her at a much slower pace.

Kagome was huddled over InuYasha; she clutched the hanyou's body to her chest sobbing, "InuYasha, InuYasha." She laid him back on the ground, and took hold of the arrow that pierced his chest. For a moment, a purple aura formed around it, before dimming and eventually being extinguished all together. It was then that Kagome pulled it out, tossing it over her shoulder. InuYasha's eyes were still open, but all light and life was gone. Kagome's crying became uncontrollable, her tears falling like rain.

Suddenly, she felt a strong pull in the back of her mind, the sense that told her there we shards near. She stood up slowly, walking to the place where she'd seen Kikyo earlier. There, she found three jewel shards. She bent down to pick them up. It wasn't until then that she realized this was the moment she'd been waiting for. She picked up Kikyo's arrow as well, as she walked back to InuYasha. She kneeled down again, placing the shards in InuYasha's hand and curling his fingers around him. "They're the one thing you always wanted," she said.

Now looking to Miroku and Sango, she said, "Whatever you do, don't interfere."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"Promise me," Kagome demanded, "that you will not stop me."

Though Sango didn't understand, Miroku did. Placing his arm around Sango, he nodded and said, "We promise Kagome."

Kagome then turned back to look at InuYasha. She gently ran her fingers down the side of his face, and whispered, "Now, you can have everything you ever wanted."

She took the arrow head, slicing it along her wrist. Blood began to ooze from the cut. Kagome let it drip into the place the arrow had pierced InuYasha, and chanted, "Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen." Her whole body began to glow with red light.

"What's she doing?" Sango pleaded to Miroku. She tried to run to her friend, shouting, "No, Kagome! Stop!"

Still she chanted, "Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen."

Miroku held Sango close. "It's too late to stop her now. This is her decision, Sango. We must let her proceed."

Tears began to form in Sango's eyes as she looked on.

Kagome's chanting continued. Suddenly, InuYasha too began to take on the bright red light. The strange incantation that Kagome recited went on and on until she suddenly became silent. She then fell to the ground, motionless.

At that moment, the light returned to InuYasha's eyes. He blinked once, then twice. Picking himself up, he turned to Miroku and Sango asking, "What's going on?" The somber looks on their faces put him off for a moment, until he looked next to him. There, Kagome's body lay. It took a moment for it to register with him that she was dead. Slowly, he extended his hand to touch her cheek; her body had gone cold. He saw that blood still poured from her wrist and her eyes had glazed over.

He took her in his arms, fighting the tears that threatened to spill. "What happened to her?!" he demanded of Miroku and Sango.

Miroku didn't take his eyes off the still crying Sango, as he answered, "She sacrificed herself to save you. You were dead. From the arrow, I'm guessing it was Kikyo's doing. Kagome used a spell – one that I'd thought had been lost to the ages – to bring you back."

InuYasha's eyes once again rested on Kagome. He closed her eyes, and hugged her to his chest. When she moved, he heard a soft chime; the sound of glass on glass. Releasing her only the slightest amount, InuYasha saw the small glass jar of jewel shards tied around Kagome's neck; the jewel was nearly complete. He then felt something in his hand. Unfurling his fingers, he found three shards. 'She wanted me to have them,' he thought.

Laying Kagome back on the ground, he took the small jar from around her neck. He dumped the contents into his hand, and placed the three new shards into place. The result was the complete Shikon jewel. After the realization that he held in his hand the thing that he'd been searching for since he'd been released from the tree all that time ago, he understood what it was he had to do.

He held the jewel tightly in his hand, and repeated the same thing over and over in his mind: Make Kagome live. Over and again, he repeated the same words, until the jewel began to emit a white light through his fingers. InuYasha released the small glass ball, only for it to rise into the night sky and stop. The same white light engulfed Kagome as invisible arms also lifted her up. All simply looked, not moving an inch. After a long moment, the jewel burst; tiny particles of white light fell down, looking like the first snowfall. Slowly, Kagome was lowered to the ground. InuYasha stood up, letting her form fall into his arms, rather than the grass below.

The sun began to rise as Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open. She said but one word, "InuYasha."

"Kagome," he said, "I want to be with you forever. I never want you to leave me again. I want us to have a family, and spend the rest of our lives together. I want to cherish every last moment with you. Kagome, I love you…"

She lay in his arms; feeling like nothing in the world could ever tear them apart again. Looking into his amber eyes, she said, "Me too, InuYasha. I love you." Tears welled up in both of their eyes.

Before the other two reached them, Miroku turned to Sango. And, just as he was about to speak, Sango asked, "Miroku, may I bear your child?"

He – though shocked at first – smiled and said, "I'd be honored."

Both rode on Kirara back to the village, while InuYasha carried Kagome in his arms.

"Hey, idiot, wake up!" InuYasha shouted, hitting Shippo over the head.

"What was that for?" Shippo shouted back.

"For being and idiot," InuYasha answered.

"Wait a second," Shippo said, "does that mean you remember me?"

"Sure do, stupid," InuYasha said, his signature cocky smile drawn across his face.

"In that case," Shippo said, a scheming grin proudly displayed, "Kagome, InuYasha's being mean to me!"

Out side the small hut, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku stood, their only clues to what was going on inside, being the loud shouting from both sides.

Sango turned to Kagome and asked, "Aren't you going to stop them?"

"Why would I?" she asked. Then, smiling, she added, "This is one of my most loved memories of them."

THE END

© SomaX 2005 – 2007

**AN:** And so my most popular (and longest at about 10k words) story comes to an end. Any one who's a fan of Wicked should recognize Kagome's "spell". Wow. On the 17, it'll have been 2 whole years since I started this one. This was not the ending I was planning at all. Honestly, I like it better. Plus, this one had Fluffy-sama in it. To solve any questions that may arise, Kagome didn't use the jewel to bring herself back to life, because she knew InuYasha would want to use it to make himself full-demon (which makes it extra special that he used it to bring Kagome back to life). Also, if I didn't make it clear, yes InuYasha now has his memories back. I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed, and everyone who read this story. Please read and review my other work, as well as my stuff on fiction press. Just look for SomaX, and please review my NaNoWriMo: Butterflies. Thank you again. My next project: this year's Christmas story.

Thanks to all of you,

SomaX


End file.
